Dreams and Reality
by SacredOrder
Summary: Dreams are what she desires. Reality is what is really there. Is there a way to bring the two together for Princess Kitana.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters, but this story is mine.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_.

**Dreams and Reality**

The wind whipped harshly across the barren terrain. Plains that were devoid of life except for the occasional traveler, or fool, who more often than not, would become lost and eventually fodder for the vultures. How lucky it must be to thrive off death, but perhaps they are the only creatures able to survive in such harsh conditions.

But all was not always like this, once the land was lush and fertile. Early morning brought beautiful sunrises along with the sweet singing of birds. Fresh dew on the ground made the grass sparkle in the sunlight as if little diamonds were spread everywhere. Back then the wind was not harsh. Instead of bringing biting sand, it carried the sweet smell of flowers. Peace and prosperity reigned throughout the land and all was held in place by a kind and benevolent king.

But as noted before, this was back then. Before the era of the dark emperor. Before the great war had come and crushed the peaceful existence before casting it into the wind. It was during this time that the land changed. Countless battles stripped away everything that was green and beautiful. So many lives were lost that the ground itself seemed to bleed. Swords, spears, and battle axes pierced the land as well as explosives that created deep wounds and unhealing scars. And when the war finally ended, it was not the king of this once beautiful still standing, but the dark emperor better known as Shao Kahn.

When the king died, a veil of darkness descended on the once tranquil realm of Edenia. A darkness so thick that it seemed to be trying to extinguish the flames that burned in the peoples' hearts. As the flames were slowly smothered, there was one that would not allow her light to go out. She was the kind and gentle yet strong and fierce princess of the fallen Edenia. Kitana, the only child of the former ruler, always believed that she would one day be able to free her people from the emperor's oppressive rule. That she would be able to stop the shed of innocent blood and avenge the death and her father. No matter how futile it appeared be at times.

Not even darkness can last forever, for eventually the light will shine through. It was this belief that gave Kitana strength during the early stages of the battle with Shao Kahn. Then the day had come when the emperor of Outworld had finally been thrown from power thanks in no small part to a band of warriors assembled from the Earthrealm. The most thanks though had to go to the man who had finally defeated the emperor with his own hands. The same man with whom she had fallen in love. But that was long ago. A new enemy had came and went and there was peace for a time, but history has nasty way of bringing back old faces and with them new dangers.

The return of the Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung had also been the return of the oni-sorcerer Quan Chi. The alliance of these two powerful sorcerers had brought about the death of not only Shao Kahn, but also Kitana's love Liu Kang. Just when the war had been turning in Edenia's favor it had all began to fall apart, and the only solution was to dissolve the deadly alliance.

A task that is easier said than done. First her people needed a capable leader and her mind and body were so weary from all that had transpired that she thought she would go crazy. But there had been someone there for her through it all.

"That Tarkatan group we encountered today was little more than recon party. It's possible that they were part of a larger group."

"How much of their forces escaped?"

"We could not confirm their number because of the sandstorm but it could not have been many."

It had been a very long day and the sun had sank below the horizon hours before but times of war did not allow for the luxury of sleep whenever it was wanted. Kitana stood next to a large table looking at a map of the layout of Outworld. Gathered with her were trusted allies and friends she had met in battles past. Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Raiden, Sub-Zero, and newly joined Scorpion formed her group of make shift commanders in the plan to win back the realms. The group was short Raiden because he had went to seek the council of the elder gods.

"Jax," Kitana began, "What are the chances of their survivors trying to counterattack tonight?"

"I'd have to say slim to none. With the low numbers they have any kind of attack would be suicide." Though Jax had not been in as many battle as Kitana, he was knowledgeable beyond his years when predicting enemy movement and tactics. That combined with his superhuman battle ability and command experience made him a huge addition to their army.

"I think it would still be wise to send scouts out to the surrounding area to search for them."

All eyes turned to the master of cold when he spoke. "You think we should search for them?" Kitana asked to be sure of what he said.

"Yes, with the exception of Baraka, Tarkatans are little more than weapons of war with no regard for their own life. So engaging in something as foolish as a suicide mission is not out of the question for them."

Kitana carefully considered the words of the Lin Kuei Grand Master. The Lin Kuei was a very powerful group and under his leadership had become much stronger. He was also a close friend who had fought alongside her on many occasions.

"I agree with him." Came the stern voice of Scorpion. The ninja spectre was a bit of an outsider in the group. He had only joined for the chance to kill Quan Chi and making friends was something he didn't care for.

"I can see your point Sub-Zero, but the soldiers are tired and need rest. We don't have any available people." Kitana said.

"I can go by myself then." Sub-Zero said

"No!" Kitana said a little too quickly startling everyone but Scorpion. "You need rest just like everyone else."

"I know my limits. It would not be a problem for me to go on a simple scouting mission."

"What would you do if you ran into them?" Kitana said skeptically.

"Is that a question that even needs to be answered Princess?" Sub-Zero said coldly.

Maybe it was because of the constant battles and lack of rest, but way he said his last comment really didn't sit well with Kitana. "It doesn't matter how tough you are Sub-Zero. You're not invincible or immortal. You can be killed and going out there alone is taking an unnecessary chance." Kitana snapped at him

"I'm glad you think so highly of my skills to suggest that I would be killed by the likes of them." Sub-Zero said just as cold as before. Though Sub-Zero didn't raise his voice his tone betrayed his disposition.

"It's not that I doubt you, it's just that we need everyone here in case they do attack. We can post guards on a rotating shift let some of our people rest." Kitana said a little flustered.

"Taking the battle to them is a better choice. Instead of waiting to be attacked in our sleep."

"You're not listening Sub-Zero." Kitana sighed while massaging her temples. "I wish Raiden was here to talk some sense into you."

Sub-Zero was about to speak again but man with the million dollar smile cut him off. "Hey guys, we need all just need to chill out." He quickly cut his eyes at the ice ninja before saying, "No pun intended. It has been rough the last few days and I agree with Kitana. We all need rest Subby. But if you still don't agree we can vote. Who all agree with Kitana?"

Everyone except Sub-Zero and Scorpion were in agreement with the Edenian princess. Sub-Zero knowing he was defeated stayed silent after that. Kitana met his gaze for a moment before looking away. "This meeting is dismissed. Go get some rest." She stated.

"Sub-Zero wait." Kitana called to him before he could leave. "I need to talk to you."

He stopped and looked at her a moment considering whether or not to actually stay. "Go on and stay buddy." Johnny said as he walked by him. "Remember we're all playing for the same team."

After everyone had left they stood in silence looking across the table at each other for what seemed an eternity. Sub-Zero was the one to break the silence. "I didn't mean you any disrespect earlier. It's just that I felt strongly about what I said."

"I know you didn't mean any harm," Kitana said with her expression softening, "But I felt that with all the recent battles a little rest would be good for everyone, including you. We already have enough odds stacked against us without exhaustion being one of them."

"I understand Princess. It's just that…" Sub-Zero stopped mid-sentence rethinking his words before continuing. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe Scorpion is rubbing off on me." He said jokingly

"I seriously hope not." Kitana said not catching the fact that he was not serious.

Silence filled the room once again as both gazed at each other not sure what to say. "So how about that rest." Sub-Zero said looking towards the tent opening.

"Oh, yes," Kitana said shaking her head clear of whatever thoughts had been running through her mind.

On the rare occasion that Sub-Zero did sleep, he stayed in the same tent with Jax and that was up on the opposite end of their site. Sub-Zero turned to say goodnight but Kitana spoke first.

"Will you walk with me to my tent? I still want to talk." She said half hesitantly.

"Of course."

As they began their slow trek to Kitana's sleeping quarters she half consciously began to get closer to her companion. "What will you do once this is over?" Kitana asked without looking at him.

"Well," Sub-Zero said rubbing his head, "I have my clan. I am their leader and I have an obligation to them. So after this is over I will return to Earthrealm and continue in my duties as their master."

"Yes, of course."

Sub-Zero almost thought that her reply sounded a little disheartened but pushed that thought quickly aside in and chalked it up to tiredness. When they reached her tent, Kitana stopped a few feet away from it and turned to look at the ninja. Even in the dim light Sub-Zero could make out all her features. She looked as if she wanted to say something but was uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Why don't you take your mask of anymore?" She asked suddenly.

The question caught him off guard but he had learned never to show such emotions. "With everything that has been happening I just want to be ready for a battle at any moment. Does this bother you Princess."

"No, but why do you…" She stopped before she finished and waved off the question she had been about to ask. "I'm sorry for asking. I need to get some rest. Goodnight Sub-Zero."

"Sleep well Princess." With that said, Sub-Zero turned and started to make his way to his own tent. Kitana stood and watched his retreating figure a few moments before entering her own tent.

Kitana lay down on one of the mats that had been laid out in her tent and let all the thoughts she had been suppressing fill her head. Most of these thoughts involved the same ninja she had just watched walk away.

The Dragon Medallion had increased his powers but it seemed that he was becoming colder in every aspect of his being. To her it seemed that he became more distant with each passing day and that his actions at their meeting were more proof.

_What happened to you Sub. We used to be so close and now it seems like we're working towards the same cause but going in different directions._ The two had been very close and after the death of Liu, he had been there beside her to help her stay strong if only in front of her people.

_Why are you not still beside me? Can't you see that I still need __you?_ At first Kitana had thought that she was using Sub-Zero as a substitute for Liu after his death, but suppressing those feelings only made them stronger. Her heart and mind had been in conflict over what to do. One telling her it was too soon and the other wanting her to try for happiness again.

_Maybe I had been imaging something that wasn't there. Maybe he never really had felt that way about me. I might have been just trying to find solace in someone._ Kitana closed her eyes and could see him in her mind. Not the way he was now but how he used to be. She could still see him during one of the rare occasions that he smiled. It was never a full smile but more of a half smile. She could still see his eyes, the same color as the icy power he wielded, looking back into her own eyes.

_Did I push you away?_ Kitana sat up with a start as the last thought ran through her mind. _I'm never going to get any rest like this. I need to do something to distract myself._ Kitana looked around and spotted a map which had marked out previous battle locations. She decided that studying it would be sufficient for distracting her troubled mind.

**XXXXXX**

Kitana was not sure how long she had been studying the battle map when she noticed a presence outside her tent.

"Yes what is it?" Kitana asked curious as to what someone could need now.

Much to her surprise, her visitor was none other than Sub-Zero. But even more surprising was the fact that he was without his mask. "What is it Sub-Zero?" Kitana said quickly gaining her composure. Sub-Zero gave no response to her question. Slowly he made his way over to her and knelt down beside her.

His strange behavior was making Kitana a little apprehensive. "Are you okay?" Kitana said leaning away from him slightly. Again he gave no reply. Sub-Zero slowly ran his hand up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Then he gently brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. His forever cold touch sent a shiver through her body, or at least she thought it was the cold that caused it.

"Sub-Zero…" Kitana said with her mind and heart racing. She tried to back away but bumped the table the map had been sitting on causing something to fall off the other side. What it was she didn't know but it gave her a chance to look away and try to gather her thoughts.

"Sub-Zero," Kitana started turning back to him but never finished her words as she found her lips pressed to his. Her eyes went wide in shock and her initial reaction was to pull away but one of his arms had found its way around her back. After a brief moment he pulled back and looked into her eyes. His twin icy crystals were searching her auburn orbs for a sign to continue.

Her shock had since passed and Kitana was still not sure what she was thinking but almost unconsciously her hands made their way up his chest and over his shoulders until met behind his neck. "Sub…" she whispered before pressing her lips to his. They separated only a moment for breath before Sub-Zero hungrily captured her lips in his again.

Sub-Zero's hand slowly made its way from behind her back until it found her waist. Equally as slow his hand traced its way up her slender but well toned figure. Kitana was so lost in his kiss that she didn't feel his hand until it reached her breast. She inhaled sharply from the chilling sensation his hand left. She loved it.

Kitana's lungs were begging for air when they finally separated. Sub-Zero gazed at her through half-lidded eyes full of need and desire. Kitana wasted no time in rejoining their lips but she wanted more. She pressed her body against his as she pulled him into an even deeper kiss. She felt his lips part slightly and did the same as his tongue explored mouth. Sub-Zero wrapped both arms around her as he slowly lay her down and positioned himself over her.

His lips parted from her as he began to trail soft kisses from her jaw line to her neck. Each kiss was a mix of ice and fire for the Edenian princess. His hands were roaming every inch of her body, memorizing her each and every curve. And his hands left a trail of fire in their wake. Sub-Zero's right hand continued its roaming until it came to the junction of her thighs causing a suppressed moan to escape her lips.

Reason was quickly leaving her, but it made a last ditch effort to stop the inevitable. "Sub," Kitana said looking into his eyes, "We should stop. Someone could walk in on us."

He looked to consider it for a moment before turning one hand towards the tent opening and freezing it over. He turned back to her with a smirk that Kitana could only describe as being both devilish and sexy. He was going to continue lavish torture on her neck but she stopped him again.

"What if they hear us?"

He considered this a moment before shrugging his shoulders which Kitana readily agreed with. Kitana pull him in for another passionate kiss before pushing him away. Her eyes ran along the top part of his clothing before they were swiftly removed. Her eyes slowly took in the image of his incredibly built body. She had seen him half garbed like this before but never had she took the time to admire him. It only served to fuel her desire for him even more. Both were caught in a fire of passion that would consume them. His hands began to massage her breast as he captured her swollen lips. Kitana moaned into his mouth as his menstruations increased in speed.

Sub-Zero pulled part and moved his hands to the edges of her clothing at her shoulders. He slowly pulled her outfit down until her upper half was exposed to him. The cool air felt good to her exposed breasts but that paled in comparison to the next sensation. Sub-Zero used one chilly hand to massage one breast while his mouth provided even greater pleasure to the other. Kitana ran her hands into his silver mane as she drank in the feeling.

Kitana arched her chest into his touch trying to get even closer than she already was. Sub-Zero licked and tantalized one nipple until it was harder than the ice he commanded before moving to the other. Kitana writhed under his touch. Passion and pleasure mixing to form the greatest feeling in the world. Sub-Zero's hand returned to its former place between her thighs causing Kitana to moan even louder than before.

Kitana's breaths were coming quicker and the fire she felt inside her was burning hotter than ever. She needed Sub-Zero now. Kitana pulled him back to her lips before gazing into his eyes. "Sub-Zero, please…" Was as she needed to say to convey her want. Understanding, he moved his hands back to her clothing to completely remove it.

Just as he began the task, Kitana placed her hand on his. Sub-Zero stopped and looked back at her. "Sub-Zero," Kitana began, "I know you must already know but, I love you and I and I know that you love me too but I still need to hear it from you as well."

He smiled one of his ever rare smiles at her. Sub-Zero moved until he was looking directly into her soft brown eyes. His had slowly caressed her cheek as he looked lovingly at her. "Sub-Zero, please let me know that you love me too."

Sub-Zero moved closer until his forehead was touching hers. He placed one feathery light kiss upon her lips before leaning close to her ear. "Tarkatans…"

**XXXXXX**

Kitana sat up with a start from the table she had been leaning over on. _Was I dreaming?_ She touched her lips gingerly remembering the sensation she had felt. Kitana then realized that there was a lot of commotion going on outside. Still half dazed from the dream she made her way outside her tent. The cause of the commotion was a battle in the encampment.

"Kitana!"

Kitana turned to the direction from where the shout of her name came and saw Sub-Zero running towards her. Before she could react he dove sending her and him flying back inside her tent as a hail of energy blades shot by where she had been standing.

Kitana opened her eyes to the sight of Sub-Zero laying over her. She couldn't move because of the protective embrace he held her in. When he looked back at her she was at a loss for words because the dream was still on her mind.

"Kitana are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Kitana stared back at him blankly for a few moments before her senses came to her. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

Kitana saw a wave of relief sweep over his face even though it was mostly hidden by his mask. "What's going on?" Kitana asked

"The remnants of the Tarkatan force from earlier have attacked."

"We must stop them." Kitana said

"Right."

"Sub-Zero you have to let me go before we can do anything." Sub-Zero had not realized that he was still holding her until then and quickly released her.

"Oh umm…sorry Kitana."

Both warriors quickly rose from the ground ready for battle. Upon rushing outside they were met with the sight of Scorpion cutting down the last Tarkatan warrior. "Hmph, so you're not dead." Scorpion said glancing over his shoulder. "You stayed inside so long I thought those blades had actually hit you."

"Sorry for the delay. I was informing the Princess of the situation."

"It took you long enough. This battle is over." Scorpion sheathed his sword and began to walk away from the two of them.

Both surveyed what had been a battlefield until moments before. Kitana looked at Sub-Zero whose eyes were still scanning over the area. "We should go check on the men to see if we lost anyone and to clear the Tarkatan bodies out of here." Kitana said getting his attention.

Sub-Zero looked at her a second before looking off in another direction. "Princess, you should go. I think it would be better if I scouted the area to make sure that is all of them." Before Kitana could reject, Sub-Zero disappeared beyond the light of the fires in their camp.

Kitana stared at the spot where he had disappeared into the darkest saddened by his departure. She closed her eyes a moment to collect her thoughts. Then she turned her attention back to her army. _I have to focus on the people that need me now. Not the person I__ need. T__hat dream was a nice escape but this is the reality of things._

As Kitana began making her way through the encampment, she was unaware that she was being watched. The icy ninja had disappeared into the shadows but only far enough to conceal his presence. He had seen the hurt look on her face and it hurt him to know that he had caused it.

"Careful ninja. A distraction such as that could get you killed."

Sub-Zero turned to see Scorpion standing close behind him. "What are you talking about Scorpion?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You forget how much history we have. You care more than you should about the Edenian Princess."

Sub-Zero couldn't disagree with the ninja spectre. His eyes saw many things that people wished to remain hidden.

"This is war," Scorpion continued as he walked up next Sub-Zero, "Feelings such as love are meant for times of peace. They have no place on the battlefield. Rid yourself of such feelings for dying with something such as that in your heart can lead take away what little peace you might have gained in death."

Scorpion turned and began to make his way deeper into the night. "I really am going to scout." He said without looking back. Just before he was out of Sub-Zero's sight, he stopped and Sub-Zero looked over towards him. "Love her only in dreams because that is the only place happiest exists."

Scorpion vanished into the barren wasteland of Outworld leaving Sub-Zero alone with his thoughts. He did love Kitana but he felt that getting to close to her might be a distraction to both him and her which could lead to him losing her. When weighing the pain of pushing her away to protect her and the pain of being close and losing her, he didn't have a choice.

_Please forgive me Kitana._ Sub-Zero turned and disappeared into the darkest that he had become more accustomed to. The darkest that he could protect Kitana from. The darkest that hid his pain. The darkest that kept him from being with the only person he had ever truly loved.

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Mortal Kombat story. I thought that this was going to be a simple task to write this but it was harder than I expected. I'm really want to know what you guys think of this because I had an idea for a full story if this went over well. R&R please._


End file.
